Do Not Lean Out of the Window
}} Do Not Lean Out of the Window is the 31st episode of Season 2, and was remade as the thirtieth episode for Season 7 under the title Roach Express. Plot Oggy is on his way home from Paris by train. He boards a TGA, similar to a TGV, as Jack comes with him to drop him off. Oggy then asked Jack to bring a very big suitcase inside the train. It was so big and heavy, the passengers inside it were squeezed out like ice cream. He then finds his seat, and stuffs the suitcase inside. As Jack bids goodbye to Oggy, he finds that the cockroaches have beaten up the train driver and took control of the train. Alarmed, Jack tries to enter the head of the train, but is slammed on twice: Once, before signalling that the train should leave; and again after. The cockroaches then start the controls, and the train has left the station, leaving also, the passengers stranded without the train. As Jack tries to alert Oggy seeing the roaches taking control of the train, he slams himself into a support beam. Oggy, feeling himself comfy, enjoys the train ride for the rest of the journey. (As the officials wondered, "What of the passengers? How can they get home with the Cockroaches controlling the train?" Maybe I can step in and pick up the passengers and pursue the train.) Since the train has now left with roaches in control of it, Jack has no choice but to use a handcar in the nearby track and reach the train to stop the roaches. As the train thunders down the rails and into the mountains, Dee Dee signals Joey and Marky to increase the throttle, reaching it way over the speed limit. (I wonder, how do the rails on the mountains go? Is there a pathway?) While Oggy is trying to have some coffee, Dee Dee presses random buttons on it, but ends up turning the emergency brakes, leading to the contraction of the train which crushes Oggy. Due to the force of the braking, Marky and Joey fell on the windshield of the cab, as Dee Dee laughs at them which angers Joey and leads to a fight. Joey tries to release the brakes while Dee Dee does not allow him to, they break the brake wheel leading to the normal movement of the train and the train also expands to its original size. Oggy, after becoming a plate because of the contraction, is angered and wants to find out what's going on in the driver's cabin. After seeing the same old roaches dancing in the cabin, he realized that the train was under the control of the cockroaches. Oggy, shocked, tries to get in, but the door is locked shut. He tries to get out by roof, but the speed of the train is so fast, he tries to struggle through the roof to get to the head of the train. As the wind speed pushes him to the edge of the train, Jack manages to reach the train, but ahead are a few surprises: First is a zigzag, as of which Jack tries to get ahead of it to get avoided by the head of the train: second, at the edge of the zigzag, is a curve down towards the pond, and back up, as Jack's mouth is full of fish; and lastly, after reaching the tunnel, Jack is already in front of the train after being behind it, as Oggy's back is scraped. The roaches then increase the throttle to max, as Jack is right smack to the cabin's windshield. The train reached toward town, and Oggy is smacked off the train by a rail sign after waving "hi" to Jack. Oggy, left behind by the train, then finds Jack's handcar and pursues it. Meanwhile, back at the train, Jack commands to stop the train. Joey then commands the train by a steering wheel. (How can a train have a steering wheel?! It's impossible!) When he sees a sign to slow it and turn right, the front wheels do so, and the train is derailed on its left side and rams through the sign and several houses till it reaches Oggy's house as it slows down. The roaches, relieved and happy to be home again, kisses the wall of the house, till Jack comes to smack them. but they warn that Oggy is coming. And all of them are squished by the incoming handcar. Just then, the conductor comes out and asks Oggy to punch his ticket. Oggy accepts, the ticket is punched, and the conductor leaves, dazed. And the episode closes as Oggy finds out that his train-home journey, has been sabotaged. Gallery Face distorted.png LeanOut.png IMG_20190712_132508.jpg IMG_20190712_132513.jpg Video References Category:Episodes from season 2 (Oggy and the Cockroaches)